Best Friends Worst Enemies
by Jmacfan4ever93
Summary: Jesse and Jason have been friends sense they were 3. Jason is your boyfriend but when Jesse came home from tour...you started to like him...
1. Best Friends Worst Enemies: Intro

(A/N: Jesse, Colleen, and Jason are 18. Vanessa is 16.)

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" Vanessa my boyfriend Jason's little sister asked coming into his room. I was lying on his bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower.

"Sure. What's up?" I said sitting up.

"I need to ask you something about Jesse." She said.

'Fuck.' I thought.

"Ok. What is it?" I put on a fake smile.

"He's been acting really weird lately. I mean...it's nothing major, It's just he hasn't been holding my hand, returning my calls, calling me baby, picking me up in the morning. I don't understand." She said getting upset. "What did I do?" She asked.

"V I'm sure it wasn't you. He's probably just under a lot of stress. You know he has a brother and sister, school, his parents are always on his back about stuff, And even bigger he has his career." I said trying to get her into thinking stress was the problem.

3 weeks ago Jesse and I went to a senior party. Jason and Vanessa were out of town. Vanessa is only a sophomore so she wouldn't have gone anyway. Jesse and I were dancing and having a good time and next thing we knew we were kissing. Here's the full story...

(A/N: READ THIS CAREFULLY! I tried to make it not confusing.)

I moved to New York from New Jersey during my freshman year. Jason was a in my math class. Everyday we would look at each other and smile. We flirted A LOT. Jason and I started dating in the middle of junior year. Jesse came back from tour a week after me and Jason got together. Jason and Jesse were best friends. Jesse asked Vanessa out a couple days before he came back and of course she said yes. So when I finally met Jesse, It's wrong but true, I thought my boyfriends best friend was hott!" I was in really big trouble when I found myself looking at Jesse, in other words, more then a friend. And it didn't help much when he flirted with me. I really got caught up when Jesse and I slept together at that party.

(A/N: Remember this is just the Intro. Tell me what you think)


	2. Best Friends Worst Enemies: Sneakin'

(Back to the story. Vanessa and Colleen are still talking.)

"Ok. But what should I do?" Vanessa asked.

"Talk to him. Let him know how you feel."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. That's really all it should take. Trust me you'll feel it's over or if some things wrong when it is."

"Thanks Colleen." She said getting up and walking out. Jason came out a couple minutes later.

"Hey. Whatcha up to?" he asked kissing me.

"Nothing. I just talked to your sister..."

"Let me guess...Jesse."

"Yeah."

"I knew this was gonna happen." He said sitting down on the bed next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"He was gonna treat her like dirt. I told him if he was gonna date her, he was _not _going to hurt her."

"I don't think you can control him Jace."

"I know, but it's my little sister I don't want her to get hurt. She actually likes Jesse, this guy is the first guy she fell for and she's only sophomore. I had to drive her to school the other day and she kept telling me how she found her 'one.'..."

"As in..."

"Yeah."

"Jason, that's crazy! She doesn't even know him...She can't like him."

"She knows him. I've been friends with him for ever."

"Wait. How long is forever?"

"Sense we were 3. Why?"

"Umm...nothing. I have to go. I'll see you in the morning, right?" I said standing up.

"Yeah, add two more to the bill." He said hugging me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sense J and V are having problems and he's not picking up the phone, I asked them to go with us. That's ok, right?"

"…Uh, yeah…cool." I said with a fake smile.

"Is something wrong? You seem…gone, not here."

"No. I'm fine. Um, I'll see you in the morning. Night." I kissed him on the cheek and smiled. I walk out to my car and got in.

A couple minutes down the road I thought back to what Jesse and I have been doing behind Vanessa and Jason's back for 3 weeks. "What did I get myself into?" I said under my breath as I pulled into my driveway. I got out and went up to my room. I took a shower and put on a beater and a pair of panties on. I climbed in bed and made a pro and con list in my head. 'I'm making a pro's and con's list about guys!' I thought.

"This is sad!" I yelled. My younger sister Deedra came in.

"What?"

"Guys!" I said annoyed. She laughed.

"Sorry you're on your own!" She walked out.

"Thanks!" I yelled.

5 minutes later I herd my bedroom window open, I looked over and saw someone come in. I sat up quickly, scared.

"Umm…who…" I noticed it was Jesse.

"Jesse what are you doing? Are you crazy? My brother and sister are here!" I whispered loudly.

"I needed to see you." He said coming over to me. I smiled and kneeled on my knees on the edge of the bed. Every time I see him, I forget about everyone but us, I forget about him being with Vanessa and me being with Jason.

"Colleen. I'm in a lot of trouble…I mean BIG trouble that I can't get out of…" He said pulling my waist closer to his.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm in love with my best friend's girl instead of my own." He said looking into my eyes. I turned my head and started to tear up. I sat back down and just sat there crying silently. He sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you…" He said.

"You didn't. It's just, I feel the same way." I said kissing him. He kissed back lying us down. He put his hand on my cheek deepening the kiss.

"This is…sooo…not why…I came…here." He said threw kisses. He went in his pocket and handed me a CD while were kissing.

"What's this?" I asked pulling away.

"You'll probably be able to guess which ones I wrote for you, but one and two are definitely for you. Not all are for you so don't take one the wrong way…"

"You wrote songs for me Jess?" I asked looking at him unbelievably sounding like I was about to cry.

"Yeah. You'll know why after you listen. I better go I don't want to get caught. I'll see you in the morning." He said kissing me lightly on the forehead as he got up.

"I don't want you to leave." I said pulling him on me. I kissed him roughly.

"Ok but I have an hour…then I gotta go." He said. I ran my fingers through his hair. I started taking off his coat.

"Your door locked?" He asked. I rolled him over and kissed him. I got up and locked my door. It was only 7. My brother and sister were down stairs and my parents were working till ten. I got on top of him and said "Yup." He smiled and kissed me. An hour and a half later he looked at the clock.

"I gotta go." He said threw moaning. He slowed down and I whined.

"Don't go. Please! I love you to much for you to leave!" He smiled and kissed me. He took my hand in his and put his mouth next to my ear and whispered "I'll never leave you. You're mine!" I smiled and he kissed me. He rolled next to me and got his boxers on. I slid my panties on then my bra. I got up and got a long shirt on. By the time I put the shirt on he was sliding his coat back on.

"Ok. So, I'll give this back to you tomorrow morning." I said going over to him with the CD.

"Keep it." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Really?"

"Of course." He said kissing me.

"Thank you." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked pulling away. He looked at me and smiled moving hair out of my face.

"Yeah." I smiled. He pinched my cheek lightly and climbed out the window and got in his car. I went over to my computer and put the CD in and connected my Ipod. I downloaded the whole CD on to my Ipod and got back in bed. I listen to the first one 'Right Where You Want Me.' and smiled. Then came time for the second one 'Just So You Know.'

'We feel the same way.' I thought shaking my head in disbelief. I placed it in my Ihome and turned it down low and I fell asleep.

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey babe. I'm gonna pick you up in 15 minutes."

"Are you joking?!" I yelled sitting up quickly.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Did that help waking you up though?"

"No it just gave me a head ace." I said rubbing my temples.

"Oh sorry. Be ready in an hour."

"Jason! Your killing me! Give me at least two?"

"Babe, Jess already picked V up, she wanted to talk to him before we came along. They're meeting us up at the diner."

"Oh."

"Make sure your ready." He said.

"I'll try. I'm not promising."

"Ok. I love you." He said. I bit my lip.

"I love you too." I said and hung up. I felt so guilty for saying that. I got in the shower got out and got dressed in Jeans and a black t-shirt. I did my hair and was in the middle of doing my make up when the door bell rang. 'Dang! He always does that!' I thought putting my mascara down. I ran down stairs and opened the door without saying hi or seeing who it was I ran back up the stairs.

"Hi to you too!" He said shutting the door.

"Be down in a sec. I'm almost done." I said going back to doing my mascara.

"Baby! Come on." He appeared in my bathroom doorway. "I gave you 15 extra minutes. You look Hott. Now let's go." He said. I looked at him and studied his face.

"Oh my god. You just woke up!" He looked at me trying to hide a smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"You woke up. Called me and then went back to sleep. That's why your late…oww now your trying to blame it on me." He laughed.

"How'd you know?"

"Because you Mr. Grouch." I said.

"Oh. Are you ready?" He asked.

"I don't know ask your pillow!" I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't." I said. "Just let me do my cycle. I haven't had coffee yet. You're messin' with the wrong person." He smiled walked over to me and kissed me.

"You look good. Now lets go." He said. I smiled.

"Fine." I sighed.

"But I'm asking Jesse!" I said.

We walked out to his car and drove to the diner. When we pulled into the parking lot I saw Jesse's car and smiled. We walked inside and we saw Jesse and Vanessa at a table. If I didn't know them and saw them together I would have guessed they were just friends. We walked over and Jason took the seat across from Vanessa. I closed my eyes, smiled and nodded. 'Of course. Why make it easy, right?' I thought. When I opened them Jesse was looking at me with a smile.

"You gonna sit?" He asked.

"Eventually. When my legs can move." I said knowing if I sat down it would be uncomfortable. Jason looked at me.

"You've been acting weird lately. You ok?" He asked me. I saw Jesse look at him, then me.

"I'm cool. I just got pins and needles in my foot." I said thinking on an excuse.


	3. BFWE: Uncontrolled Love

I finally sat down and we tried avoiding eye contact and managed the first 10 minutes. I caught him staring at me as Vanessa and Jason started having there own conversation. I tried hiding my smile by drinking some of my iced tea but it only made him smile. I turned my head with the smile still on my face trying to get into Jason and Vanessa's conversation. It didn't work. I had replays of last night going through my mind. I sat forward placing my elbow on the table putting my palm over my mouth and looking away from everyone. Jesse kicked my foot which got me to look at him. He smiled and I smiled back. I kicked his and we started playing footsie. I had flip flops on so, I took one off and made sure Jason or Vanessa or anyone for that matter, wasn't paying attention. I put my foot in between his legs and slightly pushed so it felt good, not so it hurt. He sat up straight in his seat and I smiled a little. He moved my foot and kept it. He started to message it and I smiled, until he started to tickle it. My eyes widened and Jesse smiled again. I shook my head 'no' and moved my eyes in Jason and Vanessa's direction. He shrugged and let go of my foot.

2 minutes later I saw him looking under the table at something. I shook my head. 'Nope that's not weird at all!' I thought. I went back to listening to Jason and Vanessa talk. My phone vibrated in my pocket which made me jump. He smiled. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the text.

'I like this hole sneakin' around thing. It's fun! And they talk way to much to be brother and sister don't ya think?' I giggled and shook my head typed back.

'UR WRONG! :p And I don't. I'd much rather be with you then pretend.' He looked at me after he read the text and smiled. I smiled back.

5 minutes later I had to go to the bathroom. I put my hand on Jason's leg. He finished what he was saying then looked at me.

"I gotta go pee!" I said in his ear. He chuckled then kissed me.

"Thanks for the info baby, but I really don't care." I giggled.

"Sorry. I meant I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I whispered in his ear again. He nodded and then went back to his conversation. I got up and smiled at Jesse.

When I came out of the bathroom Jesse was standing right there. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I pushed him away.

"You really think _NOW_ is the best time or place for this?" I asked quietly.

"No. But you flirtin' with me ain't helpin' me at all! It's turning me on!" He said kissing down my neck. I smiled and moaned.

"When are we gonna..." I wrapped my arms around his neck as kissed me on the lips he asked for permission that I quickly granted. "...Tell them?" I asked pulling away.

"Like I said. I like the sneakin' around thing. You can't tell me last night was not fun!" He said. I smiled.

"Oh hell no! It was fun. Just really...wrong." I said.

"And what were you whispering about? " He asked. "…That's my job.." He whispered in my ear.

"Ohmygod! Stop..." I said with a laugh pushing him back. "You're driving me insane..." I said pulling the front of his shirt back to me.

"That's a good thing." He said putting his hand in between my legs, I moaned again and bit his lip by accident. "Thanks babe. Love you too." He said pulling away wiping his lip. I smiled and did the come here motion with my finger. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him roughly.

"Better?" I asked. He smiled. "Go back to the table. I'll be back in 2." I said. He looked at me confused. "Just do it." I said holding up my cell phone. He got what I was saying and went back.

I walked back to the table 2 minutes later. "Hey what took you so long? I was starting to get worried." Jason asked.

"Lea called. She wants to talk to me." I said to him. "So, can you give me a ride?" I asked looking at Jesse.

"Yeah...do you know why?" I was surprising myself that I was actually not laughing...I was playing along well. I shrugged.

"Guys?" I guessed. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah cause gossip's just not enough to talk about anymore." I giggled. I crossed my arms over the table and rest my head in them. I looked at Jason who was looking at me and Jesse suspiciously.

"Well, I'll drop you off. I need to talk to you, alone." He said taking my hand and lacing my fingers with his placing our hands on his lap. He started talking to Vanessa again. I looked at Jesse who looked sorda pissed. I shrugged and made an 'I don't know' look. He shook his and looked at them talking.

'Why is he soo pissed?' I asked myself.


	4. Best Friends Worst Enemies: Win or Lose

The waitress came by with the check. Jesse paid for him and Vanessa. Jason paid for himself and me. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank You." I whispered in his ear. I got up and all of us went outside. We went to our cars which were right next to each other. Jesse opened the door for me before I could. He smiled and winked at me. I giggled and shook my head as he shut my door and turned to open his.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" I said turning to Jason.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know what was up between you and Jesse. You two seem kind of weird together."

"Umm…nothing's up." I said thinking something totally different.

"Oh. Well, come here…" He said pulling the back of my neck towards him. We started to make out. Then it occurred to me 'Oh shit. He wants…something. We haven't done that sense…4 weeks ago! Do something!!' I said to myself. I pulled away. "I told Lea I would be there in a little while…"

"Ok…1 hour won't hurt." He said kissing me again.

"Were in a parking lot. At a diner…" I looked over from the corner of my eye and saw two old ladies looking at us. "Where there are nosy old people. God!" I said laughing ducking down pretending to tie my shoe. Jason started laughing as he started the car and waved to the two ladies. We pulled out of the parking lot and I sat up.

"I know your parents aren't home. Do you want to?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"I can't." He looked at me for an explanation. "Jason."

"What?"

"I have to talk to Lea, or I'm not going to be focused."

"Fine. But don't think I'm not gonna be at your house later." He said as we pulled into Jesse's driveway.

"If I'm up to it…" I said. 'What the hell?' I thought seeing all Jesse's friend's cars in the driveway. 'I guess he didn't catch my lie.' I thought.

"Are you coming in?" I asked knowing the answer…he didn't like those guys.

"No but I'll see you later." He kissed me. I grabbed my purse and I got out. He pulled out of the driveway and I walked up to the door.

* * *

I knocked and I heard a lot of guys do the o0o0o thing. 'Greeaaaatt! He better not be bragging about me.' He opened the door.

"Hey!" He said and kissed me.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I said.

"Nothing, why?"

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"They were here when I got home. Are you gonna come in?"

"Oh. Yeah." I said walking past him.

"Hey Colleen. You want a drink?" They asked.

"Nope. Thanks guys I'm good." I said putting my purse down.

"Were gonna go upstairs for a second." Jesse said pushing me up the stairs.

"Take as much time as you NEED bro." Chris said.

We got up the stairs and I turned around Jesse brought me into a kiss but I pushed him away and slapped him. He looked at me a little shocked and a little pissed.

"I didn't sleep with you so you would have something to talk about to your friends Jesse. If Jason finds out this is all on you…"

"Hey. I didn't sleep with you for that reason either…It's just, I needed someone to tell. Jason's always bragging about you, like that to me…"

"One person Jesse! Compared to like 6…" He kissed me.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell them to keep it on the down low."

"You're lucky I can't stay mad at you." I said walking to Lea's room. He smiled.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I gotta talk to Lea. I'll meet you in your room." I said knocking on Lea's door. He walked into his room as Lea opened her door.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. I need to ask you something."

"Sure." She said opening her door wider for me to come in.

"Can you just tell anyone that asks why you wanted to talk to me, it was boy trouble."

"Sure. But I didn't want to talk to you." She said looking for a reason why I was there.

"Go with the flow please."

"Ok whatever…" She said with a giggle.

"What?" I asked.

"I know what you and my brother are doing. I'm not stupid." She said.

"Don't tell anyone please!" I said with a pleading look.

"I won't! I don't even like Vanessa! She never sticks up for me like you do, she actually adds to it." I giggled and made a sad face.

"Sorry sweetie." She smiled.

"Whatever."

"So are we good?"

"Yup."

"Kool." We did the pond fist thing as I got up. I walked out and down the hall to Jesse's room.

* * *

I walked in Jesse was sitting on his bed. I closed the door and started laughing. "I know that look…your bored." I said.

"Yeah well sitting in a quiet room is not always the highlight of my day." He said coming over and grabbing my waist.

"Well…I would help you be unbored but someone has there friends here."

"Whatever. They're down stairs. What did Jason want to know?" He asked kissing me and pulling me over to the bed.

"He wanted to know what was up between you and me." He turned me around and gently pushed me on top of the bed.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" He got on top of me and looked at me.

"Umm…No?"

"Well…just checking." He started kissing my neck.

"Hey, we got school tomorrow. I should go." He pulled away.

"That's not fair."

"I know I keep telling my mom that. She says it's my last year that, I should just get it over with." I said getting up and walking to the door.

"You know what I mean." He said coming over to me and grabbing my waist, pulling me closer again.

"Well then pick me up then." I said.

"Ok." He said lifting me up and putting me over his shoulder.

"Jesse!" I yelled laughing. He placed me on the bed. "I meant in the morning."

"No. I wanna see you…all of you, now." He said lifting my shirt over my head.

"You mean feel me." I said.

"Well I was trying to put it in nicer terms." He kissed me lying me back. He started to feel my chest. I moaned a little. We heard little feet coming up the stairs.

"Jesse! Help your brother!" Ginger shouted from downstairs. Jesse got up quick and I put on my shirt. Timmy walked in as Jesse went to the door.

"What's up T?" Jesse asked shutting his door. Timmy looked at Jesse confused.

"Who's she?"

"That's Colleen. You met her before."

"I know but isn't she Jason's girlfriend?" I fell back on Jesse's bed feeling guilty.

"Yeah buddy. Were just chillin. Nothing else." 'Yeah. I wish that was true.' I thought.

"What do you need help with?" Jesse asked.

"Baseball. I need to practice."

"Ok. I'll help you when I get back. I need to drop Colleen off."

"Ok. And I won't tell anyone…God I might be 11 but your radio's not even on. Nice try, I'm smarter then you!" He said walking out.

"Were not really good at this whole sneakin' game…everyone seems to have an idea." I said.

"Am I picking you up in the morning?"

"Yeah. If you want to."

"Oh trust me. I want to." I smiled.

"Ok. Come on." I said walking passed him. He grabbed my arm. I turned too him and we kissed. He took his keys out of his pocket and smacked my butt. I moaned.

"Go." He said with a smile pushing me out the door. We got down stairs and I got my purse.

* * *

We walked out to his car and got in. We were half way to my house, he took my hand in his and held it. We pulled into my driveway and Jason was leaning against his car waiting for me.

"So I'm guessing you guys had plans." He said letting go off my hand.

"He told me he was coming over. That doesn't mean we have plans." I said reaching down to get my purse. He shook his head.

"Jesse your getting mad at things that don't matter!" I said annoyed at his attitude.

"The fact that your sleeping with two guys matters Colleen!"

"Jesse! You knew we were together. When we hooked up you knew I was with him. You were his best friend."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to sleep with him. I'm not sleeping with Vanessa."

"Just because he's here, doesn't mean I'm about to do anything." I looked at Jason who was trying to figure out why it was taking me so long to get out. "This is sad…Were not even together and were Jealous…" We looked at each other. "We can't do this anymore Jesse. One of us is gonna wind up getting hurt. Just forget about it." I got out.

"Colleen…" I heard him sigh as I shut the door.

"Hey babe. What's up?" He said kissing me.

"Nothing. Why are you here?" I asked.

"I told you I was coming over…Is something wrong? You look upset."

"No I'm ok." I said putting on a fake smile.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah come on." He wrapped his arm around my waist. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and it was a text from Jesse.

'_I think we should tell them._' I thought for a second. 'Just pretend you don't know what he's talking about.' I thought to myself.

'_Tell who? About what?_' I texted back. We got to the door and I unlocked the door. I got another text.

'_That's not funny. Don't even play like that. This wasn't just me! Come on….I wanna be with you!_'

'_Jesse I have a Boyfriend. You have a girlfriend._' I texted back to him.

"Hey. I'm tired, so I'm just gonna go take a shower and then get in my PJ's. We can watch a movie when I get out." I said to Jason as I set my stuff down on the kitchen table.

"Alright. Sounds good." I went up and took a shower and thought things through. I got out and looked out my window. Jesse was gone, It was pouring. I remembered I left my cell phone down stairs. Jason has a habit of going through my phone because he loves seeing the messages to my friends that I have the best boyfriend, but this time I have a feeling he won't like the ones he sees between me and Jesse.

* * *

After I got dressed quickly, I ran down stairs. Jason was laying on the couch. I checked my cell phone no new messages. 'Jesse wouldn't just stop texting me.' I looked in my inbox and there were 6 messages read that I hadn't read. 'FUCK!!' I thought.

"When were you guys going to tell me?" I heard Jason say very upset. I turned around and he sat up he put his elbows on his knees folding his hands together.

"I didn't want you to find out like this. I didn't want us to end like this Jace."

"So, why did you do it? You knew it was wrong. He definitely knew it was wrong to sleep with his best friend's girlfriend. And you guys obviously did it more then once so how the fuck did you do it knowing 3 of us were gonna get hurt. Jesse's inhuman he has no feelings, he's doing this all for pleasure…"

"Shut up Jason. That's not true. And when me and Jesse got together, it sounds wrong but I forgot about us. I forgot about him and Vanessa."

"Oh. That's wonderful it's great to know you were lying about loving me too. I wasn't just to let you know…"

"I love you Jason. How could you…."

"How did I not know?" He cut me off. "...I mean this past week I kind of guessed but always pushed it aside…when did this happen?"

"The senior party. I don't know. We were having a good time…one thing led to another." It went quiet for a minute.

"How many times?"

"Jason…" I sighed.

"What…3…4…5…more?!" He asked annoyed. His face was getting redder by the minute.

"13." I mumbled. His eyes got big. He laughed and got up.

"I'm not telling Vanessa. This will crush her. You and Jesse can find a way to work it out together. I'm done. It's over and tell Jesse don't even think about talking to me! I will kill him!" He yelled walking out the door.

* * *

He was scaring me. When Jason gets like this, he gets suicidal. "Jason!" I yelled running after him. He got to his truck and before he got in I got to him.

"Please Jason. Please don't do anything stupid!" I begged crying.

"Why do you care?" He asked crying too.

"Because I care about you Jason. There is a better girl out there for you. So much better then me. That's not fair to her if you do something stupid. It might seem like I'm the one for you right now but...I'm not. I swear things happen for a reason. If you hurt yourself or even worse Jason, your taking that away from your future wife..."

"You were supposed to be my future wife! You took that away from me!"

"Jason. Think about it please. I'm not what you want! Just please don't hurt yourself Jason please!" He got in his car. And pulled out. I broke down crying thinking the worst.

(A/N: This has nothing to do with Jesse but I am in love with T-Pains new song- Can't Believe It and The Games- My Life!! Sorry but they're addicting! And Lil Wayne's EVERYWHERE!)


	5. Best Friends Worst Enemies: Outrageous

The next morning I opened my eyes. I didn't move. I couldn't move. I waited up for a call I never got. That was good…but not so much, I was tired. Any call would have been nice good or bad because at least I could have tried going to bed unworried and less aggravated. I sat up slowly and hit my alarm clock off. I cried myself to sleep last night so I could only imagine what my eyes look like. They feel awful, dried out. I got up and went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror, let's just say, I could make Frankenstein's wife look good. I took a shower to relax my muscles and release some stress. When I got out I blow dried my hair, did my makeup and again did a final look over in the mirror. Ok. So, that helped a little, I look a little more alive now. But normally, this is when I would ask my mom if I could stay home. But I couldn't. Not today. I needed to see if _he_ made it home ok last night. My cell phone rang from my computer table making me jump. Getting excited that maybe, just maybe, I might be able to go back to bed, I ran over to it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Damn. Just Amy. "Did you leave yet?"

"No. You need a ride?"

"Yeah, please. I don't want to take the bus."

"Yeah. I'll be there in 5."

"Ok. Thanks."

We hung up as I got my keys, books, and purse. I drove to Amy's house and she was waiting outside on the porch. Amy wasn't what you would call preppy but she wasn't a loser. Every girl wanted to be her because you could tell she was just one girl who really didn't care what people thought. She wasn't conceited but she loved herself. She had self-respect and respected others. She was that all around nice girl, that one girl every guy wanted. Amy stepped in my car and I could tell she was wearing the 'With Love' perfume by Hilary Duff that I gave her for Christmas.

"Hey!" She said a little too perky for my liking. That was the one thing I hated about her, she was ALWAYS happy, no matter what. I swear, at my funeral this girl will be smiling.

"Hey." I said with a fake smile.

"Wow girl. You look tired." She said finally looking at me.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed."

"Did you have a party or something last night?"

"No. But I do have to tell you something that you can't tell anyone."

"Ok. Tell please." She said.

"For the past three weeks, Jesse and I have been sleeping together…" Her mouth dropped. "…and…"

"Wait. Jesse… Jesse Jesse. As in Jason's best friend Jesse." She asked.

"Umm…yeah." I said slowly.

"Holy!"

"I know BAD!"

"No! Awful! Worse than Hitler's Holocaust…"

"Hey! That's pushing it!" I interrupted.

"Maybe. But Colleen…"

"I know VERY bad!"

"Tell me the rest."

"Jesse and I had a fight last night…He kept texting me… I forgot to bring my phone up to my room while I went to take a shower. Jason was over, you know how he goes through my phone?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Ut-oh." I nodded back.

"Well I came down stairs. We broke up. It was pouring. He left pissed Amy…" She knew what I meant.

"So you waited up all night for him to call." She finished. I nodded. "I'm sorry but Jason was Awesome…"

"I know. Oh god, trust me, I know. But something was telling me we didn't belong together. I'm just hoping he hasn't or won't do anything stupid."

"Same here."

We pulled into the school parking lot and the bell for Homeroom rang as we were getting out of my car. I was walking down the hall to my locker when I noticed Jason at his. 'Oh Thank You Jesus!' I walked over to him and leaned against the locker beside his.

"Thank You." I said with a small smile. He didn't look over he just continued replacing books.

"I didn't do it for you. I couldn't care any less if you were hurting, cause I know it won't ever be half as bad as what I'm feeling right now. You're not worth me tearing myself up so, I don't know why I can't just let you go and forget." Did his word's hurt? Yeah, obviously. But they were well deserved.

"Well, give it time. I mean I'm not even a good person so you'll forget me in a week. Just give it time." He looked at me and laughed.

"Do you know how fucking mental you sound right now? You cheat on me with my best friend no less, and you think you can give me advice. Some speech last night Colleen, it might have even saved my life but now, do me the real favor and stay the fuck away from me."

"Jason…" I sighed. "Come on. I know I deserve this but, I don't want us to be like that…"

"First of all, there is no us, not anymore. And second, what the hell do you mean?"

"Saying this stuff, I never meant to hurt you. And I don't care, try and break me. I rather you do it to me then yourself because it's my fault. I don't want to leave it broken between us. I don't want to walk down the hall and get the uncomfortable glare…"

"This is all about you isn't it? Making you happy and comfortable? When am I going to be happy?" He asked coldly.

"Remember that night on the beach, you told me the only time you would ever be happy was if I was."

"Did you ever think I could have lied? If I lied every time I told you something like, I love you." I took a deep breath.

"Ow." I said.

"I'm sorry did that hurt?"

"Yeah actually it did." I said a tear falling down my cheek. I saw his face soften a little. "I'm not gonna lie though. I did love you and I still do. But if that's how you felt, I'm not so sure I feel bad for cheating on you anymore. I mean, I'm glad I didn't waste my time on you." I said tears escaping my eyes. His face softened a little more now. The warning bell rang. "I'll see you around Jason." I said wiping my tears.

I started walking down the hall and Jesse found me. We were in the same Homeroom and Lunch but nothing else.

"Hey, about last night…" I looked at him meanly. "What?"

"What do you mean, what? I'm fucking tired as hell, I didn't sleep and I just want to go home."

"And why are you tired?" He asked knowing Jason was over.

"He saw your messages on my phone, not that it's not obvious but we broke up. He left pissed and I waited for a call I never got."

"So you're saying this is my fault." He said getting defensive.

"Yeah Jesse totally. It's your fault I slept with you, it's your fault I fell in love with you and it's your fault I moved here." I said sarcastically. "No. I'm saying this is _our _and that I don't know if I was completely right last night…"

"About what?" He asked as we walked into our homeroom.

"About, us…being a mistake." He made a confused face. "Jesse, maybe the way we did it, yeah, big mistake. But I love you and I'm glad we're getting somewhere." He smiled.

"I love you, too." He said right before the teacher came in. He took attendance and then the first period bell rang. I was walking down the hall and some girls were looking at me. Great. Everyone knows. I hated first period. Vanessa was advanced in everything she did, she's smart. I walked in and sat down in the third row, alone. I didn't think anyone would want me sitting by them.

"Hey." Vanessa said sitting down next to me.

"Uh, hey." I said confused.

"Why is everyone acting weird today?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't know." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Hey Vanessa. Oh My God! You guys are still friends? Oh I would be so pissed if I was you!" Aly, the head cheerleader said walking up to us.

"For?" Vanessa asked confused.

"Oh you didn't know." Vanessa shook her head. "Colleen an…"

"Nothing!" I interrupted.

"Oooooh no. It's something." Aly said with a giggle.

"Not something to discuss right now! I'll tell her later when we're not around a bunch of nosey ass girls that are just here to cause, see, and hear drama! " I said.

"Colleen slept with Jesse!" Aly blurted out. Vanessa quickly looked at me.

"You what?"

"And I heard it wasn't just once, she had him a good amount of times." Aly said again.

"What?" Vanessa asked again. "No you didn't. Colleen?"

"Vanessa…" I sighed as she ran out the door.

"Thanks." I said to Aly.

"No problem. Next time don't be a whore. And don't get any ideas about the quarterback. He's mine."

"No problem but I feel bad for you. He's butt ass ugly, girl." I said running out of the class room. I followed Vanessa. She wasn't just running out of the class, but up the stairs. I finally realized where she was going. "Vanessa! Now is not the time or place!" I said angrily.

"I don't care!" She shouted back as she kept running.

"Jason will. He's torn up about it already. Don't remind him."

"He knew?!" She stopped to look at me as soon as she got to the class room. I nodded hesitantly. She turned around and ran into the classroom. I decided I would stay out in the empty quiet hall. Well it wasn't so quiet a few seconds later. "You slept with Colleen!?!" Vanessa shouted forcing an echo out the door and into the hall.

"Yeah Jesse! You the man!" A couple guys cheered.

"Young lady, if you do not get out of this class this instant…" The teacher said strictly. I started rubbing my temples and leaned against one of the lockers. 'I just need to go home, lie down, wake up, and hide in a cave.' I thought.

"I don't care! Go get the principal!" Vanessa shouted. The teacher came out seconds later and walked right past me mumbling things about retirement and teen hormones. I walked into the class slowly and heard guys whistle and do the cat call. I walked to where Vanessa was standing which happened to be in front of Jesse's desk.

"Vanessa. Let's go." I said strictly.

"Fuck you." She said coldly staring at Jesse.

"Bad choice of words, baby sister." Jason said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Bite me." He said back.

"Don't doubt me." I said looking at him and shooting a glare.

"o0o0o0o" The guys said in unison.

"Let's go." Jason said to Vanessa, getting out of his seat and going over to her.

"No." She said strictly looking at Jason. "He's explaining it this to me." She said crossing her arms looking at Jesse again.

"Explaining what?" Jesse asked like it was a stupid idea.

"Maybe later they can explain it to both of us." Jason mumbled.

"Try why you slept with your girlfriend's, brother's girlfriend. Your best friend's girlfriend. Your girlfriends friend…"

"VANESSA!" Jason and I yelled at the same time. We looked at each other then back to Vanessa.

"Let's go. I'm not fucking playing around." I said to her.

"That's right, because you already did." She said with attitude.

"Oh my fucking god! You're unbelievable!" I yelled with a little muffled laugh.

"Just fight already!" One of the guys said.

"Hey Colleen. You wanna come over tonight?" A guy in the back asked he looked at his friend and high fived him. I walked to where they were sitting and gave him a look.

"One more thing I swear." I said. He didn't do anything. "That's what I thought." I turned to walk away and he slapped my butt. Jesse stood up and I could have sworn his face turned angry. I shut my eyes, shook my head and laughed. I turned around and punched him, his friend stood up. "Can I help you? I believe this is between your boyfriend and me." I pushed the guy I punched off his seat. "I wasn't playing when I said that." I said to him. I looked up and looked around the room. "And for anyone else that has a problem with me, you can step up right now…don't fucking judge me, you don't know me because I sure as hell don't know you. Call me a bitch but just be prepared to see one. And if you think I'm crazy that's just an understatement. Now for the last time Vanessa, I'm not fucking playing get your ass outside because you know where my breaking point is!" She rolled her eyes and walked out.

"Who fucking told her?!" Jesse and Jason asked at the same time.

"Some dike in my class. I don't know but she's dating the quarterback and she made it perfectly clear." I walked out to the hall. Vanessa was standing there with the teacher and principal. They looked at me.

"Miss. Corbin, would you like to help Miss. Bradley explain why now seemed like the right time to have an outburst?"

"Would I like to? Um, no." I said with an attitude. He looked at me.

"I would like for the both of you to apologize to Mrs. Conroy for disrupting her class and we will never have a problem like this again…" The bell rang. Vanessa rolled her eyes and went to walk away only to have Mr. Andrews step in her way. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked sternly. Jason walked out of the classroom followed by Jesse. They slowed down to hear what was going on.

"Yes sir." I said. Vanessa stayed quiet. I looked at the teacher that looked more then disappointed. "Sorry Mrs. Conroy, I'll make sure it never happens again." She nodded and looked at Vanessa, the one who actually caused the disruption.

"Thank you Miss Corbin, you may go. As for you Miss Bradley, I need to see you in my office." He said walking away as Mrs. Conroy walked back into the classroom shaking her head. Vanessa looked at me meanly.

"Hey, your fault, not mine. I did not tell you to confront him in the middle of class." I said. She walked away. I turned to see only Jesse standing there. "Hey."

"Hey. I say we skip lunch and go home…" Jesse said pulling my waist to his with a smile.

"Tempting…" I giggled. "…but my tummy is hungry."

"Alright, but your hanging at my house tonight." Jesse said wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked to the cafeteria. I smiled.

"We'll see." I said kissing his cheek. "I have like, 2 reports due, 3 essays, and a test tomorrow I have to study for."

"Damn girl!" He said looking at me in disbelief. I giggled.

"Well you better get working so we can study tonight. And when I say study, I mean it. I need help in math…I think you'd be the perfect teacher." He said. I giggled.

"Well, good thing I was joking. I did half of it yesterday…"

"Ahh. Gottcha, trying to get out of coming over?" He asked with a smile.

"No. But I might come over for a nap. Sound good?" He smiled as we walked into the cafeteria. We sat down at a table where two of Jesse's friends were. We smiled and waved to each other.

"Hey bro. Jason's pissed." Drew said to Jesse.

"Yeah man. He won't talk to us either." Ryan said.

"Why not?" Jesse asked. "I'm the one he needs to hate. You guys didn't do jack…"

"Were still hanging with you. He thinks were betraying him or something. Man, I'm not getting wrapped in the drama. As far as I'm concerned I'll talk to whoever the fuck I want and if he don't like it to god damn bad, I'm fucking 18 years old I don't need that shit." Drew said angry. We all sat there and looked at him shocked.

"Mind telling him that, mention me though. We think alike." Ryan said looking at him. Jesse laughed.

"Guys you don't have to do that crap. I know you wanna stay out of it so don't worry about it. Stay cool with him, it's great to know you guys got my back but Jason is a cool guy." Jesse sighed.

"Bro, we've known you longer. You introduced us to the guy. He'll get over it I mean look, he's hanging out with Vanessa now. Trust me…he can't even be in the same room with her for 5 minutes without fighting with her." I giggled at that. They looked over at me.

"Sorry but that's no lie." I said. They smiled. Jason and Vanessa fight over everything, they're close but I mean, they go through 5 different rounds in 1 hour. They fight, they make up and repeat. BIPOLAR. I swear.

"Hey. I'm gonna go get something to drink. You want?" Jesse asked getting up.

"Uh, Iced Tea?" I asked unsure. He smiled and went off to the lunch line.

"So, you and Jesse together now?" Ryan asked.

"I guess you could say that. Yeah." I smiled at him. They nodded.

"We knew it would happen. Jesse liked you sense that day we met you at the park. God, I think that's the first time I ever saw him jealous…" Drew said looking over at Ryan. Ryan nodded in agreement. I looked up and saw Jason heading over to the table.

"Looks like you guys called that one. He might be getting over it sooner then we think." I said keeping my eyes on him as he walked over. The guys looked.

"I thought he was mad?" Ryan asked.

"I would have thought." Drew said. He reached the table and looked at me not even acknowledging the guys.

"I need to talk to you, come on." He said pulling me up.

"About?" I said walking to the door with him.

"What do you think?" He asked looking at me with an 'You're an idiot' look.

"Well sorry I thought you would want to talk about cute little bunnies." I said sarcastically. We got out in the hall. I crossed my arms and looked at him. "What?"

"About this morning…what the hell was that? You put me on a fucking guilt trip! One I didn't even fucking deserve!"

"First of all, watch your mouth. Second, It wasn't a guilt trip you idiot. I was speaking the truth. And third, I'm glad you don't or never did love me. It's nice to know now! You're an ass whole! Don't fucking talk to we ever again Jason!" I said pushing him away.

"You know I was lying when I said that Colleen! I was hurting! I wanted to hurt you like you did to me!"

"Well, it worked. I would NEVER tell anyone I never loved them Jason! NEVER, unless I meant it! That's not something you mess with." I said walking to the door. He pulled me back and pressed me against the wall.

"I didn't mean ANY of it. I was in pain and was making irresponsible, unreasonable and immature decisions and was upset. I lost EVERYTHING last night, or if you want to get technical 3 weeks ago. I lost my best friend, my girlfriend and I think my sister hates me now. If you don't see what I'm going through is all for you and how much I love you, then fuck you. But I do love you and I do believe if we were to get back together we could work it out Colleen." And before I knew it his lips were crashing on mine and his tongue was exploring my mouth. Damn. I'm in trouble.

(**Important A/N:** Hey guys. Please write a review if you want an update!! I want 5 to get another chapter up! 5 and I promise to put another chapter up!)


End file.
